warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blackfur
Hi Blackfur!!!! I'm Moomzee and I can make you a charart if you want. Just give me this info.... Name: Gender: Rank: Pelt Length: Pelt Color: Other markings: Eye color: Thanks!! ☆ Moomzee ☆''U Smile, I smile'' 13:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Heya, Blackfur, and welcome to the wiki! If you have any signature requests, questions, or charart requests, feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do. :) 13:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well, you can ask Mistystar139 for the dropboxes and all that stuff, I don't make siggys but I know some people do. Mistystar can make siggys too. ☆ Moomzee ☆''U Smile, I smile'' 15:44, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I saw you were a new user. Just wanted to say hi. :3 ❁ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...❁ 11:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Charart Ok I'll make it right away :) ☆ Moomzee ☆[[User Talk:Moomzee|''Bam bam bam!]] 00:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Here she is!! My first black cat, I think I did a good job. ☆ Moomzee ☆[[User Talk:Moomzee|''Bam bam bam!]] 00:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) XD ur welcome :) ☆ Moomzee ☆[[User Talk:Moomzee|''Bam bam bam!]] 11:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, to make a signature, see this tutorial , to make drop boxes us this code. Hope this helps! 22:30, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Images Hey Blackfur. I just wanted to let you know that you can only have 1 image on your userpage, so please pick one to keep there. Thanks, 17:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. We all make mistakes like that from time to time. :) 17:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) You wouldn't of gotten banned, because this isn't that big of a crime, really, and you listened to me right away, unlike some users...... :) 17:43, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've dealed with a few highly stubborn people in my short time here. Most of the time, they fill their whole page with chararts made for the cat's articles, and never take them down, usually resulting in a lot of trouble. :P 17:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) They're just being stubborn. Thick-headed. Opinionated. Out to break our rules. Whatever tickles your fancy. ;) 17:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I can't do that right now; I have to go work on my multiple wikis. It's been a few weeks since I've edited any of them, and I'm trying to finish all of the new work I've started there before I leave tomorrow. So, sorry, but maybe another time. :) 18:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. TTYL 18:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: charcat You mean the blue box with the names and the charart? ♫ Moomzee ♫[[User Talk:Moomzee|''YO I GOT WENDYS!]] 19:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ohh XD. I think they're fixing it or something. Btw nice siggy! I like the face :P ♫ Moomzee ♫[[User Talk:Moomzee|''YO I GOT WENDYS!]] 23:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Whoop, they fixed it XD. Btw, wanna be friends? :) ♫ Moomzee ♫[[User Talk:Moomzee|''YO I GOT WENDYS!]] 23:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Great! I stabbed myself with a pencil today XD. ♫ Moomzee ♫[[User Talk:Moomzee|''YO I GOT WENDYS!]] 23:23, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to tell you, we have a time difference XD ♫ Moomzee ♫[[User Talk:Moomzee|''YO I GOT WENDYS!]] 22:51, May 27, 2011 (UTC) XDDD i live in New york ♫ Moomzee ♫[[User Talk:Moomzee|''YO I GOT WENDYS!]] 12:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ikr? ♫ Moomzee ♫[[User Talk:Moomzee|''YO I GOT WENDYS!]] 21:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It means I know right. Hope that helped :) ♫ Moomzee ♫[[User Talk:Moomzee|''YO I GOT WENDYS!]] 21:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Exactly! Well anyway, I have to go. Cya! ♫ Moomzee ♫[[User Talk:Moomzee|''YO I GOT WENDYS!]] 22:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hey, wanne b friends? 03:00, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Ummm... if you tell me how 05:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Wait.....aren't you ten? I remember you from IRC. Snowdazzle¹²³Lets count numbers! 20:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, this is Swiftripple. I'm new here so I could use someone to show me the ropes, if you wouldn't mind. Chat ok, i'll use the chat as soon as i can. I can only go on the computer for a little while right now. I'll send you a message when i can go on the chat. 17:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) hello :D ??? Umm hi? Lar kie 03:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi hi blackfur :) 11:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello! It's me, Bluestar!!! Well, just wanted to leave a message!!! 21:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blackfur! Remember me? We met on the chat! Anywho, what's up? -- 21:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Nah. I'm looking for a new avatar...Got any ideas? 8\ -- 22:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Looks nice, but it doesn't really fit me xD Anyway I already found one, come take a look! -- Hey, Blackfur! :) 00:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much... just surfin' the wiki. ^_^ Cute siggie, by the way! 00:33, July 22, 2011 (UTC) be friends :) hi blackfur! i chated with you earlier :) can you add me as a friend and tell me how to add friends to! Thank you - Silverstream sos horsey star Re: Sorry, I've been trying to work on it, but I've had more pressing matters to take care of. Also, foxes aren't really my forte, so it's a bit of a challenge for me. I'm not going to ask for payment on requests I accepted before I set prices, don't worry. You won't have to pay anything. From now on, though, as soon as I'm done with my last requests, I can only take paid commissions. My time and effort is worth something, and I can't do it for free forever. 16:41, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm also having a hard time because the song you gave me is yet another video game midi. These things give me headaches and I've been avoiding it. 16:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I've finished the piece. As soon as I get the song it'll be set. 20:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Here's the finished piece, if that'll help: http://shellythelast.deviantart.com/art/Silver-Fox-244782786 20:36, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I thought when you said Silver Fox you meant the species, not the pelt color. ^^; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silver_fox_%28animal%29 You can see why I'd be confused. 20:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, until you get back to me with a different song, I'm using Iridescent by Linkin Park for the video, okay? It'll be posted in a few. 23:29, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Most species of fox have black tips, ears, and tails. Including Silver Foxes like the one I drew. 23:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Video thumb|300px|right Here: Siggie Code..Thing User:Blackfur/sig don't forget the two { in front and the two } in back... i didn't add them because it would show the siggie and not the code X( .....even with the code/preformatted thing 18:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey! didn't I see you on the Chat yesterday? Hi again! [[User:Petalwhisker|'Petal']][[User talk:Petalwhisker|'whisker']] 14:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC) you are sooo nonchalant. No offense there.[[User:Petalwhisker|'Petal']][[User talk:Petalwhisker|'whisker']] 14:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah.... wanna be friends? [[User:Petalwhisker|'Petal']][[User talk:Petalwhisker|'whisker']] 14:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) A formal warning Since giving you more subtle warnings within the chat seems to have failed so far, let me be clear: Your behavior in the chat is spamming. These behaviors are as follows: * Randomly, frequently, and inexplicably using the word "meow" * Repetitive, pointless strings of statements within the chat, often having little do to with the chat subject * Consistent single word postings * Frequent bouts of caplocked screaming (which you clearly know is inappropriate, because it stops when sysops and chatmods are present) This post is a record and a note that this behavior has been explained to you as inappropriate in the chat multiple times prior to now, and your first formal warning that such is inappropriate and must cease and desist. If you have any questions, let me know. 18:09, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Greenshine here! just saying hi1 Leave a message on my talk page! ☀Greenshine☀[[User Talk:Greenshine2|''Warrior!]] 14:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC) IDK hey! it's sky the fish! just wanted to stop by on your talk page and say hi. U r completely hilarious and i love chatting with u. plz don't eat me......... -SkyHigh67, August 4th, 2011, 6:46 P.M. Toasters! Hey blackeh! TOASTERS! Anyways, wanna be friends? :3 23:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC) >:( I won't be on chat! :(:(:(:( GRRR, I have to do some stuff and won't have time to go on the computer! -.- Sigh...I'll miss you all....Be back on Wednesday!!! Blueblaze vid how did you get a signuture im new so can you help me thank you 'con todo amore Italian curl. Grazie blackfur i think youll be my new friend from around the globe. thank you italian curl Guesss what im coming to america tommorrow im telling you becouse your kaind of nice to me online anyways im going to live in houston isnt it awesome. tilll then. Gratzie italiancurl HEY Something wuz wrong with my cpu. Well, wutz up? 22:03, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? I mean, you don't ALWAYS have to use internet speak. It's totally optional. It also can get annoying, and BTW, Greenshine said that. Thanx for the compliment for the siggie. 18:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) sorry im so sorry for ealyer i hope we can be friends sorry your new friend blacky blackfur890 Hey! What's been going on? :) Update me on life. ;) 23:23, August 15, 2011 (UTC)SNOWFEATHER :) so you know about okami too?! Woah. You're the first person I met that knows okami. :D Who's your favorite god in okami? [[User:Greenshine2|''⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☀shine⚜']] 00:54, August 18, 2011 (UTC) hey blacky were you got your siggies hah my nick name cool kitty pic hello im wondering how tou got your cat pic arigato sakukit yes Sakukit 20:35, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hah, I know you're not gonna be dead. You would tell me if you were dying. XP 00:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC)